When In France
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Daisy's sister-in-law is getting married, and so Lotso and his friends are taken on a trip to Paris, France for the wedding. While there, he meets a certain someone only another certain someone from his past could recognize. Takes place after "Loved".
1. We're Going to France!

**_Well, "Loved" was a huge success, and I did mention I would make a story after it, one where Lotso and his friends go on an adventure. :)_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_The bear adjusted his glasses as he peered at his clipboard. Then he casted a glance down at his timid patient. "Well, Gumby, seems you got yourself a problem..." He didn't bother to hide his sadistic smirk._

_The green figure of clay nearly jumped in his hospital bed. "P-problem? What problem, Dr. Home?"_

_"Well, for starters, you look like you're wearing yellow lipstick," the bear remarked with a throaty chuckle as he pointed at Gumby's lips shaped of yellow clay. "Second, you got candy-itis..."_

_"Well, these lips are a family trait..." Gumby began. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he took in the second bit of the bear's statement. "Candy-itis?"_

_"Right, I'd lay off the Twizzlers for a while if I were you," the doctor suggested blandly._

_"Home!" In burst no other than Nurse Purry._

_Dr. Home turned and casted an annoyed glance at the fuming stuffed cat. "What is it, Purry?" His voice droned._

_The cat angrily shoved a paper in his face. "One of the patients is filing a lawsuit that you were eating off his lunches while he slept!"_

_"Hey, the guy's fat," the bear joked, "I was doing him a favor."_

_"Uh, Home..." Purry groaned. "You are such a-"_

"Ruby?"

The young blonde girl turned from her toys as she saw her mother poke her head into her room. "Yeah, mom?"

"Hey, got everything packed?" Her mother asked as she stepped into the room, gazing at her daughter's flower-printed luggage on her bed.

"Got all my clothes and books!" Ruby said proudly.

"Good girl," her mother smiled. She looked over at the toys in her hand. "And remember Ruby, you can only bring a few of your toys. Don't want them to get lost in Europe." She checked her watch. "Oh, the pies are done. How about you be my taste-tester?"

"Yum!" Ruby smiled before she dropped her toys and went with her mother.

Once their footsteps faded into the hall, the toys slowly emerged from their 'frozen posture', excitedly talking about the playtime they just endured as well as what Nurse Purry and Dr. Home would be arguing about next.

Lotso smiled as he looked toward the door where Ruby and her mother left. "Ruby better be careful with those pies," he chuckled, "don't want her having to squeeze into her flowergirl dress."

"I thought we were done with the Dr. Home act," Purry the stuffed cat chuckled as she strolled on all fours toward him, flickering her tail. "Hey, don't worry about Ruby. She's as fit as volleyball star."

"But she's into baseball," Rtiz, the mouse clock, corrected, wrinkling her plastic whiskers as she patted her stomach, which was the clock. "Her time has always been for baseball, not volleyball."

"It's just a figure of speech, Ritz," Lotso chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Can you believe it?" Gumby exclaimed as he smoothed the top of his head. "France! We're going to France!"

"Easy, play-doh," Purry chuckled, "the family ain't going just for a fun goings-on; remember, Ruby's aunt is getting married and the wedding is taking place in Paris."

"Oh, how romantic!" Ritz swooned as she twirled around. "The city of love!"

The other toys watched as Ritz danced around like a ballerina, then taking Gumby as her partner and twirling him around as well. Lotso stood by Purry as they watched the duo perform. Lotso smiled to himself, remembering all to well how Ritz not only loved to talk about time but also loved to dance. And Gumby, ever the flamboyant toy our of the bunch, loved to show off his moves, even when they seemed kind of ridiculous but funny.

He couldn't believe it had only been a month since he had been brought to this wonderful life...after he had been reunited with Daisy...after he had encountered with Woody and his friends...after the reign of his tyranny ended back in Sunnyside...

Truthfully, those memories still haunted him a bit, but he was able to shake the feelings of guilt aside, knowing he was redeemed. Given a second chance. And while the other toys are clueless of his past, his stuffed cat friend kept his secret safe.

Purry.

The bear casted a friendly smile at the stuffed cat as she lay on her stomach, idly flicking her tail as they continued watching Ritz and Gumby dance. Purry was a wonderful toy, and a great friend. The only one who knew of the wrong he had done, allowing him to decide when would be the best time for him to tell the others of his past broken self. She sympathized Lotso and talked him into taking mercy on himself when the bear thought he deserved no happiness after all the wrong he had done...she made him realize that he's changed, and has been given a life of happiness with the old toys he had been reunited with.

For a New Jersey toy, she was quite voice of reason. Had the accent for it too. Lotso enjoyed her New Jersey accent.

"Heard Ruby might dress you up for the wedding," Lotso brought up, smirking at his feline friend.

Purry's whiskers twitched nervously as she stared at the ground in embarrassment. "Don't go there, Lotso..." She warned.

"Oh, come on," he teased. "The outfit can't be that bad!"

"I can barely walk in it!" Purry retorted. "There are so many ruffles on it, it would make a tidal wave look like a dinky raindrop!"

Lotso chuckled at the image, but not as much as the image of Purry struggling to stand with her over-sized wedding attire.

"It ain't funny, Yogi!" She said sassily, her New Jersey accent becoming deep.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and the toys immediately dropped down into a frozen. Ruby walked in, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her stomach full of pie she had tried. She smiled as she picked up both Purry and Lotso.

"You two will be my guest best man and best woman!" She said excitedly. "That means you two have to accompany the bride. My Aunt Deb." And she rushed over and plopped herself unto her bed next to her luggage. "Just think..." She sighed as she held her two precious toys close. "Paris..."

Lotso and Purry casted their eyes up toward the fantasizing little girl, before they gave each other knowing smiles.  
_

_"Your plane for Paris, France has now arrived..."_

Ruby and her family immediately got up from their seats and followed the line of people who were also boarding the plane for Paris. Ruby clutched onto her mother's hand as she had a grip on her Barbie backpack with her other.

Inside were the few toys she had decided to bring along for the trip: Lotso, Purry, Gumby, and Ritz.

"We're going to Paris!" Ritz exclaimed excitedly, feeling her 'heart' tick faster.

"Calm down," Lotso chuckled. He reached over to the zipper and pulled it slightly, revealing a glint of light from the outside. "Yup, we're in."

"Yay!" Ritz exclaimed happily.

Ruby sat between her mother and father and plopped her backpack down on the floor rather roughly, which created quite an impact for the toys inside. The four toys stumbled over before they hit the ground. Lotso shook her head after hitting it, then he felt something against his stomach.

He looked over to see it was Purry.

"Uh, yeah..." Purry said in a nervous tone, wrinkling her whiskers in embarrassment. "This is a tight spot..." She gave him a nervous smile.

"Better get used to it..." Gumby sighed, now having Ritz atop his back. "It'll be ten hours of this..."

"I'm okay with that..." Lotso said with a shrug before he casted Purry an assuring smile.

"Yeah..." Purry chuckled nervously, having no choice but to rest her head atop his belly. "I guess I can, too..."

"Yay, we're going to Paris!" Ritz exclaimed happily.

"Rtiz, zip it!" Gumby told her.  
_

**_By the way, Ruby's Aunt Deb...she's named after Deb from Finding Nemo, which I'm sure you remember as one of Pixar's films. ;)_**


	2. The Future Playroom

**_Someone special is in here! ;)_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_Ritz smiled, her plastic whiskers wrinkling as she giggled with such enthusiasm. She stood among the cobblestone pathway of the beautiful city._

_Paris._

_A beret flew down from out of nowhere and planted itself atop of her huge mouse ears. The pink toy squealed with delight as she ran down the pathway of the place she thought was the most romantic, most wonderful place on Earth. _

_Skipping...dancing...she jumped into a basket full of fresh roses. She sniffed one, enjoying the wonderful scent only Paris could provide. She lay on her back, placing the sniffed rose across her clock body, smiling up at the clear blue sky. She felt like wanting to start a conversation with it._

_"Ritz..."_

_The sky must have read her mind._

_"Ritz..."_

_"Mmm, yes, lovely clouds?" The toy mouse murmured, snuggling against the pile of roses._

"RITZ!"

The toy mouse's eyes immediately flew open. She gazed around to see that she was not in her Paris fantasy place but back in Ruby's backpack with all the other toys. She looked up to gaze into the face of Gumby, whom was looking at her with a raised clay eyebrow.

"Holy gee, Gumby!" She squeaked angrily. "I was in my happy dream about Paris!"

"Don't dream anymore, my ticky-tocky friend..." Lotos intervened, getting between them before either her or Gumby threw an insult at the other. "We're here." And he motioned to the zipper opening through Ruby's backpack.

"We're here?" Ritz squeaked before she shoved Gumby out of the way and peered through the opening which was leaning against Ruby's plane window. "Oh, wow..." The toy mouse gasped.

Fields of green surrounded the area known as Paris, and the toys saw beautiful colors of nature form into one whole place, making it look like such a genuine piece of artwork too precious to be displayed. Rtiz sighed happily, feeling her fantasy dream was already coming true.

Now where was her tiny beret that was suppose to fall from the sky?  
_

After Ruby and her family got their luggages, they later took a taxi; thankfully, Daisy had learned French in high school. The taxi drove for a good thirty minutes before it finally stopped in front of a huge gate.

"This must be where Aunt Deb lives..." Lotso murmured to the toys as soon as the gate opened and the taxi drove into the estate.

It was a large house. No it was a mansion. Ruby had mentioned something about her Aunt Deb working as a designer and her fiance was one of the models she had made a design for a while back. They got to know each other, then they began dating. One thing led to another and now they were engaged. Ritz thought it was _so _romantic.

""If it ain't my little red man..." A tall women in designer clothes chuckled as she came down the steps of the mansion.

Ruby's father smiled as he opened his arms. "Hey there, Debs."

"Bonjour, so good to see you!" Deb squealed before she ran into his arms and embraced her younger brother. "So good you could make it for the wedding!"

"Hey, Debbie," Daisy greeted, her hand holding Ruby's.

"Why, if it isn't my little sister-in-law," Deb said with a smile before she walked up to her and they embraced. Then they french-kissed each other on the cheek. Then Deb's eyes gazed down at Ruby, and her smile immediately grew bigger. "And little Ruby..."

"Hi, Aunt Deb!" Ruby greeted happily before she let go of her mother's hand and raised into her aunt's welcoming embrace.

"Oh, look how big you are!" Her aunt cooed as she tightened her embrace. "And so pretty! You look just like your mom!"

"Oh, Deb..." Daisy said as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Guido isn't here right now..." She told them as she helped them unload their luggage. "He had a last-minute thing at work."

"Oh, that's okay," Filmore assured her. "I can understand how models are. Always running the runway, always running out of time."

Lotso and Purry peered once more through the opening of Ruby's backpack as the family walked inside the mansion. Everything in it looked so expensive and lovely...

"You think they have a toyroom?" Ritz squeaked in question.

"Sugar, they're getting married," Purry pointed out. "soon, they'll be getting a toyroom."

"Wonder what kind of toys they can buy with the money they got..." Gumby pondered. "Bet it's one of those special toys from Japan, with all the shooting action and fast phrases."

"Your room will be up here," Deb said as she led the family up a wide set of stairs. "Oh, you're going to love it!"

After Deb showed them to the guest-room, she led Ruby to another room in particular.

"Ruby..." Deb began as she motioned to the door. "Guido and I will be planning to have kids later on...and so we thought about having a room setup for the future."

"Does it have toys?" Ruby asked, her eyes sparkling hopefully.

"Well, not many," Deb said. "Just a couple. We've been too busy having the bed and wallpaper designed we thought we'd save toy-shopping last on our list. But we did buy these really nice toys from some trinket store a few months back. It really reminded me if your toys for some reason..."

"They're probably good-looking..." Gumby whispered to the other toys, holding a broad smile. "But not as much as me."

"Oh, sure, green..." Purry rolled her eyes.

Deb opened the door of the room, and Lotso and his friends peeked through the backpack's opening just in time. There wasn't really much, except the walls were a bit painted with a creamy white color and some of the walls were covered with flowered wallpapering, a few cans of paint lying around an unfinished paintjob of the wall and a few rolls of wallpaper laying against a nearby table. A few childish chairs stood around a small table, and there was a large canvas standing at a corner for when someone wanted to fingerpaint, and baby trinkets hung from the ceiling, giving it a nursery rhyme glow. There also appeared to be a large chest of some kind laying atop of a nearby table, but there was no interest in that. Though the room was unfinished, it seemed perfectly capable of becoming a future playroom for Deb's future child.

"I know it's not much..." Deb said quietly. "But you're welcomed to play here whenever you like. You know, get that playful mood?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Ruby said with a smile before she dropped her backpack at a nearby table.

"Okay, well, pain sets are on the shelf," Deb informed her, "in case you ever think of fingerpainting. And be careful with around the unfinished walls." She patted Ruby on the head as she walked over to the door. "Have fun." And she was gone.

Ruby smiled to herself as she gazed about the new room. "Have fun, huh?" Then she reached into her backpack...

_It was raining flowers, and Dr. Lotso home sat against one of the childish chairs, tapping his paw against his clipboard, waiting for his shift to end. He already gone through with Gumby's so-called 'life-threatening' condition as the piece of green glob had exclaimed, now he was hoping for no more patients for the day._

_"Home." He knew that New Jersey accent anywhere._

_"Oh, look what the cat dragged in..." He said with a dry chuckle as he gazed over at the stuffed cat nurse. "Itself."_

_"Spare me the humor, Home," Purry rolled her eyes as she shoved a piece of what appeared to be flowered wallpaper. "Gift delivery, head to the painting room."_

_"The painting room?" Lotso groaned. "Purry, you know those kids are always trying to find a target to make a walk-by artpiece out of! One of them made my hips look too big!"_

_"True artists," Purry said with a slight smirk before she gave the bear a gentle shove. "Noe get."_

_Lotso muttered under his breath as he took the flowered piece of paper to the requested room. He passed the giant paintcan buildings and crossed the bridge of wallpapering, then he finally made it to the 'canvas room', a massive white room where lay a few sets of paint waiting to be used._

_"Good, no kids..." Lotso muttered to himself, satisfied. He walked over to a nearby paintset, picked up the huge brush, and dipped it into a green block. He lifted the brush up and began soft strokes against the white wall of the canvas room. He was painting to not only calm his senses, but to also work up a message code that 'awakened' the room, indicating he was present._

_The green hearts and circles he drew in were scanned by the canvas room. A door slid open from one of the walls and Nurse Ritz came in._

_"Tick Tock!" She sang as she pointed to her chest clock. "You're just on time!"_

_"Yippee..." Lotso rolled his eyes._

_"Oh, what a lovely piece that is!" She cooed as she looked at the piece of wallpaper in his hands. "As you must know, the patient has been moved to a special room."_

_"The crazy room?" Lotso suggested with a mocking smirk._

_"No, silly," Ritz giggled. Then she pointed over to an extremely large room. "There."_

_"Oh, so they're the solitude kind..." Lotso nodded._

_"Um, we're not exactly sure 'what' is in there..." Ritz began quietly. "But still, you're the doctor! You figure it out!"_

_"Scaredy mouse..." Lotso muttered under his breath as he walked over to the other room. He slowly opened the door._

Ruby, clutching Ritz and Lotso under one arm, carefully lifted the lid of the old chest she had found earlier. She gasped as soon as she saw what was inside.

"Ruby!" Filmore called. "Guido's here!"

"Uncle Guido!" Ruby exclaimed happily before she dropped Lotso and Ritz on the table and scurried off.

As soon as she was gone, Lotso and Rtiz slowly got to their feet. Purry and Gumby joined them seconds later as soon as they climbed up the table.

"Well, that was interesting..." Purry chuckled before she smoothed her face with a paw as how a real cat would do it.

"That scene with the painting used as an access code," Lotso said, "I'm getting this feeling Ruby's going sci-fi all of a sudden."

They all nearly jumped when they heard a cough...followed by a squeak.

All eyes turned toward the open chest that Ruby had left. Lotso, being the leader of the group, took a deep breath before he slowly proceeded toward the chest. He lifted himself atop his toes and peered inside. His eyes widened when he was met with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, wow..." He muttered as he gazed into what was a porcelain face, mesmerized by the features. "Who are you?"

The other toy smiled at him. "I'm Bo."  
_

**_By the way, Aunt Deb's fiance, Guido, he's named after the little forklift character from the Pixar movie CARS. :)_**


	3. The Shepherd Girl's Tale

**_Bo is awesome! But Wheezy totally rocks! :D  
_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Lotso's left eye twitched as he gazed at the porcelain doll smiling at him. Never had he seen a face so shiny and flawless!

"What's going on?"

Lotso turned to see Purry and the others approach closer. They stared at the new toy that was in the chest.

"Whoa..." Gumby muttered, his eyes never leaving the sight of Bo's gleaming face.

"Hi!" Ritz squeaked, giving her usual cheery smile as she waved a small paw at Bo. "Are you one of toys of Aunt Deb's future kids?"

"Well, that depends..." Bo chuckled as she reached her arms over the edge of the chest. "Maybe when their older, it might be a little safer..." She struggled as tried to hoist herself out.

And Lotso aided her right away. "I got you, ma'am," he said before he used his large, plush hands and carried her out. "There we go."

"Well, aren't you a bowl of sugar," Bo chuckled as she playfully tapped his nose. "And you smell like strawberries."

"And may I ask what your scent smells like, blondie?" Purry asked with a hard edge in her voice, wrinkling her whiskers as her blue eyes flashes at Bo in Lotso's arms.

"Oh, forgive me," Bo sighed, not noticing the hostility in Purry's voice. "Being sold from some old folks' store and placed in this dusty chest can really rid the good toy smell..."

The others toys jumped when they heard a cough...followed by bleating.

"Do I hear sheep?" Lotso asked Bo.

"Their mine," Bo told him. "Um...you can put me down now."

"Huh?" Lotso noticed she was still in his arms and immediately placed her down on her feet, chuckling nervously. He turned back toward the chest.

Four heads popped out. Three of them were sheep, and one was a rubber penguin.

"Hi," the penguin coughed due to the dust in the chest.

"Quick, someone get him out of there!" Bo exclaimed.

"I got you, tux," Lotso said before he reached in and picked up the penguin, then the sheep. "Boy, I sure hope none of that dust has messed up that there squeaker of yours."

"Oh, no, sir," the penguin said. "As the years go by, my squeak will never die!"

"Oh, Deb's kids are going to love you!" Ritz said. "Mr...?"

"Wheezy," the penguin squeaked.

"He sure is," Gumby whispered to Purry.

The stuffed cat gave Gumby a warning glare before she gave a smile to Wheezy. "Well, it's very nice meeting you toys..." She casted an uninterested glance at Bo. "Especially _you_, Bob..."

"Bo," the porcelain doll corrected, raising a painted eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, sure..." Purry muttered as she stood by Lotso, her tail swishing around. "So..." She began. "You guys have always been in the store, or what, have you guys had a previous life with someone?"

"Oh, yeah..." Wheezy sighed as he reflected back on his and Bo's memories. "Man, Andy was the best..."

Lotso's ears perked up as soon as the name came in. He looked at the penguin. "Andy?"

"A sweet boy," Bo added. "And he grew up into a good gentleman."

"I tell you, when he was younger, and we were all still together..." Wheezy added with a squeaky chuckle. "And would love to play lots of games...especially cowboy!"

Lotos felt a lump in his throat. "C-cowboy?"

"Well, he loved Western stuff..." Wheezy added. "All because of our good pal Woody."

_Woody..._

Lotso's eyes widened and he felt the lump in his throat nearly choke him. He and Purry exchanged a quick glance. Purry, being the only toy he had confided in since he had been reunited with Daisy and the other old toys, knew too well what Lotso was feeling right now.

"Now remember, Wheezy..." Bo told the penguin, sadness deep in her voice. "Woody had been more than a pal to me..." She sighed as she held her plastic cane close while her sheep came over to comfort her.

"Oh, and old boyfriend!" Purry exclaimed, smiling. She nudged Lotso, almost too roughly. "Hear that? She used to be in love!"

"I'm aware, Purry," Lotso told her, rubbing his arm. He gazed at Bo. "So...so much has changed, huh?" He would say anything to rid the guilt he had just gotten ridden of a while back.

"Andy's toys have all been sold separately..." Bo sighed. "Wheezy and I...we were sold together."

"Yeah, first we were some college girl's shelf decoration," Wheezy informed them. "For two years until she graduated. Then we were given at some swap meet and sold to a old man who gave us to his twelve-year-old niece. Then she grew up and sold us on Ebay..."

"Ah, Ebay..." Gumby chuckled. "Most popular online shopping site..."

"Soon, we were shipped to France to that trinket shop..." Bo added. "And next thing you know, we were bought by Deb and are now placed here until the future kids arrive."

"We've gone through so much together..." Wheezy sighed sadly. "You know, Woody saved me one time from being sold at a yard sale.

Again with the cowboy. Lotso felt his guilt would burst through his stuffing and spill unto the floor with all of his secrets...

"I made it out okay, but then some guy stole Woody..." Wheezy went on.

"Stole him?" Ritz squeaked in surprise. "How horrible!"

"And then some of the other toys, they created a search and rescue mission," the penguin went on, "which was made by our good friend, Buzz Lightyear."

_The space ranger_...

Lotso bit his lip. He glanced over to see Purry giving him a worried glance.

"I wanted to go," Bo said, "but Mrs. Potato Head said I would break..."

"Um, Mrs. Potato Head?" Lotso blurted out. He quickly regained some calmness in his voice. "Would that mean there was also a Mr. Potato Head?"

"Oh, yes..." Bo nodded. "It was during that mission that he accidentally got himself three LGMs..."

"Little Green Men?" Gumby chuckled. "They're cute and green, I admit. But no toy can be as green as G-Man!" He laughed.

"Easy, G," Purry told him with slight annoyance. She gave Bo a careful look. "And I'm guessing there were some other new toys as well?"

"Yeah, this cowgirl named Jessie along with her horse Bullseye and Barbie," Bo answered.

_Oh, shoot me..._Lotso thought remorsefully.

"We had been a great family for years..." Bo sighed as she bent down to stroked one of her sheep. "But then the time came..."

"Oh, you poor things!" Ritz exclaimed before she walked over and hugged Bo's huge skirts. "Don't you worry! Soon after Deb and Guido marry, we'll be your new family!"

Bo smiled down at the tiny clock mouse. Then she gazed at Lotso. "Mmm...I can't wait..." There was a slight sensuality to her voice.

Despite his growing guilt, Lotso felt his cheeks become as pink as his fur. Purry glanced from Bo to Lotso, her paws digging into the table as if she had real cat claws.  
_

With the permission of her aunt and soon-to-be uncle, Ruby brought Bo and Wheezy and the sheep into her room and placed them with her toys. She grew excited when she had come back into her future cousins' room and had found them laying on the table with her toys, especially with Bo, whom she found very pretty. She included them in her playtime imagination...

_"Home!" Nurse Purry shouted as she marched down the hall toward the bear. "Where have you been? We've got three patients with a tongue and elbow problem and you're standing here looking like a weirdo!"_

_When the bear didn't give her his usual sarcastic, witty reply, the stuffed cat grew suspicious. She looked at his face. His eyes seemed focused on something. Following his gaze, Purry raised her nose in disgust as she saw what exactly he was staring at._

_"Oh..." She muttered, folding her arms. "The new girl..."_

_Across the hall, chatting with Nurse Ritz, dressed in an all-white poofy nurse outfit was the new nurse Bo. _

_"Never have I seen a face so flawless..." Dr. Lotso Home muttered. "Usually because I've mostly seen a lot of uglies or half-pretties..."_

_"She's more than a pretty face, Home," Purry said, hiding the growl in her voice. "She has brains." She casted another glance at Bo, who was busy running her hands over her porcelain blonde hair. "At least, I think she does..."_

_"Do brains even matter?" Lotso rolled his eyes._

_"If you want to keep your job," Purry remarked. _

_After Bo said goodbye to Rtiz, she turned in her step...and her eyes met Lotso's._

_The bear just stood there, motionless, his glasses nearly falling off his face. Then the doll smiled at him..._

_"Help me, I'm weak..." Lotso muttered._

_"Oh, Home..." Purry muttered as she shook her head._

Ruby stopped right there as she let out a tired yawn. Dressed in her fish-covered pajamas, she dropped her toys and slowly waded toward the bed. Her parents were downstairs chatting with Deb and Guido, so she took her pick on which side she wanted to sleep on.

After a few moments and Ruby was breathing quietly, the toys slowly emerged from their frozen state, being as quiet as possible.

"Dr. Home, huh?" Bo said as she smiled at Lotso. "Quite an interesting character..."

"Well, Ruby has mentioned she wanted to become a doctor like her dad..." Lotso rambled, smiling nervously. "I'm just a slight encouragement..."

"Well, then..." Bo laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me say that you are like the toy that every child should have...because I can see that sparkling hope in your eyes, bear boy...you can help any child accomplish their dreams, especially if you're a toy."

Lotso rubbed the back of his neck, smiling wider at the porcelain doll's words. "Well, I mean...I think I might be the reason why Daisy became a lawyer..."

"You're cute," Bo chuckled, patting his nose.

Lotso felt weak in his stuffy legs as he smiled at Bo, not knowing what else to say.

"Heads up!"

Bo and Lotso barely had time to react when a tiny frisbee came their way and the sheep knocked Lotso over.

"My bad..." Purry called, though she hid her smirk.

"Oh, it's no problem..." Lotso said as he picked himself up.

Bo laughed. "You truly are something, Lotso..." She said.

Lotso chuckled, seeming a bit goofy. "Well, I got to say, uh...you, too."

_Oh, someone shoot him..._Purry thought as she gazed at him and Bo enviously.

Once the other toys slept, Lotso was still awake and he was pacing back and forth. Purry stood by, laying on he stomach as her tail swished around.

"It's probably a coincidence?" Purry asked, though she knew it wasn't.

"Coincidence?" Lotso told her. "Cowboy? Cowgirl? Space ranger? Purry, those are the toys!"

"You still feel bad, huh?" She asked.

"Every day of my life," Lotso said sadly.

"Hey, come..." The cat said as she got up and strolled toward him before placing a paw on his stomach for comfort. "You heard the penguin's story. The space dude and those toys in particular saved Woody...so maybe they all were saved from the incinerator somehow?"

"Boy, I really hope so..." Lotso muttered as he gazed back at Bo and Wheezy cuddled together and sleeping. "She said she loved him..."

Purry's ears perked up and her tail swished a bit faster. "And does this bother you in any way?" She asked, trying to hide the growing jealousy in her voice.

The bear casted her a confused look. "No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason..." Purry said nervously. "Just seen you been eyeing shepherd girl and all..."

"Yeah, she sure is beautiful, ain't she?" Lotso sighed, his eyes glancing back at the slumbering Bo.

"Oh, yeah..." Purry rolled her eyes. "Real pretty..."

"Hey, maybe Ruby might dress her up for the wedding," Lotso suggested excitedly. "Then that way you won't have to wear that dress you hate so much!"

Purry just stared at him. "Oh, yeah, that stupid dress..." She said quietly.

In truth, Purry had warmed up to the idea of wearing the ridiculous outfit. Because it would please Lotso. But now that Lotso had the desire for Bo to be in that dress instead-

"You think Bo might be a little too fat to wear it?" Purry asked suddenly. "I mean, I'm not really calling her fat but..." She laughed nervously. "Doubt with a big skirt like that you'd think she'd be really big on the hips..."

"I'm sure Ruby will do something..." Lotso sighed, smiling as he continued looking at Bo. "Man, she sure is lovely..."

"Yeah, she's a toy-sized Nicole Kidman..." Purry rolled her eyes. With that said, she wheeled around and strolled over to her toy cat carrier which Ruby had packed for the vacation as well. "Good night, Romeo..."

Lotso chuckled, unaware of the mean sarcasm in her New Jersey accent. He followed her and laid against her carrier while Purry had her door firmly shut.

He gave Bo one last glance before gazing back at Purry stretching before laying to sleep. "Yeah, good night, Purry..."


	4. Nervous Groom

**_The day's finally arrived for Aunt Deb and Guido! Will it go without a hitch? And how are the toys involved?_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Ruby looked beautiful.

Placed in sitting positions on a nearby coffee table, Lotso and the toys had a good view of Ruby in her flower girl dress while her mother and a few wedding helpers fitted Aunt Deb into her wedding gown. Guido was definitely marrying quite a woman by the way the sparkling white gown hugged her gracious curves and made her the more radiant.

Lotso had seen the mad whom Deb was going to marry. As the name implied, the man was Italian, but spoke French fairly well. Ritz thought he was a dream boat...

Shifting his eyes without moving his body, Lotso glanced over to see Bo and Purry placed next to each other. Ruby was going to fit a dress on either of them, he just wondered who, and he hoped it was a certain doll with a pink bonnet...

"You think eating this chocolate bar is going to make my dress tight?" Aunt Deb asked skeptically as she gazed at the unwrapped candy in her hands.

"Honey, you're living in France," Daisy chuckled. "Basically, eating their food makes you lose weight."

"Okay, I just got to watch the crumbs..." Deb began as she nibbled on her snack.

While she was being fitted on her veil, Ruby walked over to her toys and picked up both Purry and Bo.

_So they're both going to wear the dress..._Lotso thought, _boy, I feel sorry for you, Purry..._

"You two are going to look great!" Ruby said as her back faced Lotso as she set to work on the two female toys on a nearby chair. Lotso didn't dare crane his neck to get a glimpse, but the anticipation was killing him.

Finally, Ruby finished and stood back to admire her work.

Bo looked amazing...wearing Purry's dress.

It was all pink, with light pink ruffles that went around the legs. True to what the stuffed cat described, it was quite poofy and it got a little bigger around Bo's hips, but she looked lovely, nevertheless. In the doll's hands was a plastic flower ring, which had come from her aunt's designer accessories. Lotso was mesmerized by how even more lovely the shepherd girl looked; he could look at her all day...

The Ruby took another step to the side and he saw Purry...

The bear's plastic eyes widened as he gazed at his feline friend...Purry was fitted in blue sequin material, something Ruby also found in her aunt's designer things. Purry was dressed with straps off what was supposedly her shoulders and the gown part was down to her feet, with a good hole in the back for her tail, which had a sequin bow tied at the end of it. Atop her ears was a blue sequin flower, pinned to the side. In her paws was a golden flower brooch, something Ruby borrowed from her mother.

Lotso never thought Purry looked so...so...

"Beautiful!" Ruby cooed as she picked up her two dressed up toys. She placed them with the others before she went back to helping her aunt.

As soon as Ruby was out of earshot, Lotso, clearing his mind from the hypnotic trance he had been, casted Purry a smirk. "You were saying, fluffy?"

Purry rolled her eyes, however, blushing she seemed to be. "Well, yeah, I mean, anything beats pink..."

"You are a vision!" Ritz told her childish excitement.

"Yeah..." Gumby chuckled, folding his arms. "You actually look like a girl!"

Suddenly, Purry's eyes flashes at him and her whiskers tweaked with fury. "Oh no you didn't, you walking piece of play-doh!"

She was about to pounce at him when Lotso held her back. "Easy, Purry, don't want to mess up your dress..."

"Honestly, you look lovely..." Wheezy told her, casting a concerning glance at Gumby.

Then Purry's frown melted into a sweet smile. "Well, thanks, tux. You look good yourself."

The toy penguin blinked in confusion. "But I'm not wearing anything."

"I know," Purry chuckled knowingly.

Every froze once more as Ruby, now rid of her dress, came over and picked them all up before leaving the room. Her aunt was going to hang her dress and discuss wedding food with her helpers and mom. Ruby bounded down the stairs and walked outside into the large garden with beautiful flowers and a tiny maze which she didn't dare go into in fear of getting lost.

She placed her toys on the grass and lay on her knees; then she grasped both Lotso and Bo. And began to play...

_A nice wedding outside in the courtyard, and Bo waited patiently behind some trees while the guest, basically just Gumby and Ritz and Tux as the priest. Dressed in a fluffy pink wedding gown, Bo bent down and petted her three sheep, who were all dressed in identical pink vests; one of them had a pillow on its back, which was to hold the ring._

_She was going to get married...to the sweetest, most huggable guy in the world whom smelled sweeter than strawberries..._

_"Bo?"_

_She froze before she turned around. There stood Lotso, dressed in a simple black tux. His paw was placed over his eyes, obviously not wanting to receive bad luck for seeing the bride before the wedding._

_"Hey, big bear," the blonde porcelain doll greeted with a sweet voice. "What are you doing here? The wedding doesn't start for a few more minutes."_

_"Yeah...about that..." The pink bear's ears lowered guiltily._

_ Bo looked at him in confusion. Her sheep caught on and gazed up at the bear in anticipation._

_"Lotso?" She spoke softly. "Something the matter?"_

_"No, it's just..." His voice trailed off, hand still over his eyes. He sighed. "Do you have second thoughts?"_

_Bo blinked. Then she laughed. "Second thoughts? Lotso, are you worried I'm going to walk out and leave you standing in the alter? Are you worried I'll break your heart?"_

_The bear was silent for a few moments. "No..." He spoke finally._

_Then Bo smiled widely. "Then don't worry about a thing, honey. Everything is perfect and will go without a hitch-"_

_"I'm worried about breaking _yours..._" Lotso cut in softly._

_Bo stopped in mid-sentence. She just stared at him, blue eyes wide and mouth unhinged. Her sheep looked at him in shock. She gripped her bouquet tighter as she gazed at the man she was going to marry._

_"W-what?" She squeaked, a lump in her throat._

_Lotso sighed. He felt like a real jerk for saying this. "Look, it's not you...it's me...and someone else..." He removed his hand from his eyes to finally see Bo in her wedding gown, not caring whether he received bad luck or not. "My, you still look beautiful..."_

_But Bo didn't take his compliment well and her blue eyes flashes at him in pure agonistic anger. "Who is she? She demanded. Her sheep stood in her defense. "Who is this girl?" _

_Lotso took a step back, frightened by the usually calm doll's sudden anger. "Bo, please-"_

_"What's going on?" _

_Both turned to see Purry, dressed in a blue sequin dress and gazing at them in confusion, having heard all the commotion. "What are you guys doing standing around? You going to get married." _

"Ruby!" Her father called. "Time for lunch!"

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed before dropping her toys and racing up the steps of the mansion.

After she was gone, the toys all emerged and chatted wildly about the most interesting playtime they had ever experienced.

"Who do you Lotso's character is truly in love with?" Wheezy asked curiously.

"Well, we got two female fatales..." Gumby said before casting and eye toward Ritz and Purry. "Yeah, I'm guessing Ritz..."

"Me?" Rtiz questioned. No one noticed the annoyed, yet relieving look on Purry's face.

"Well, you're the most innocent," Lotso chuckled. "Makes you most likely the suspect..."

"Oh, she's a real groom stealer..." Purry said sarcastically before rolling her eyes.  
_

The day of the wedding came faster than anyone had expected, and Aunt Deb was fretting over everything.

"No, the red flowers go with the white tablecloths!" Deb exclaimed, pointing toward two wedding helpers. "The white flowers go with the blue!"

"Aunt Deb is getting nervous..." Ruby said as she sat on the couch with her toys in her lap before casting a glance at her father.

"Hey, your mom was the same as well the day of our wedding..." Her father laughed. Suddenly, his head shot up as a caterer passed by with a tray of steaming scallop bites. "And if you will excuse me..." With that, he quickly stood up and followed the caterer.

Ruby giggled before she went back to playing with her toys; Bo and Purry were still dressed. Although Ruby never brought back that recent playtime fantasy about a wedding Lotso's change of heart. She had told her toys she thought the idea seemed to bland and boring...

"I wonder what'll it be like when I get married..." She said to herself as her fingers played with the bell on Purry's collar.

"Ruby?" Her mother called. "Can you get a glass of water? Your aunt is getting a bigger nervous breakdown."

"Okay," Ruby laughed before she placed her toys down and hopped off the couch and rushed to the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Purry, placed on her back, cocked her head to the side and gazed toward Lotso, whom was also on his back. "Can you say 'Bridezilla'?"

Lotso chuckled. "I'm sure every woman on her wedding day always gets this stressed."

"Says you," Gumby cut in, "did you get a load of Guido earlier? The man was talking all in Italian, worrying about Deb having doubts!"

"Poor Guido!" Ritz exclaimed. "He should know that Deb loves him so!"

"Especially since she's the reason he's got a modeling career in the first place..." Gumby muttered with a smirk.

"Oh, Gumby!" Purry scolded. "This isn't about who gives what! It's about who loves who! And by golly, they love each other!"

"Ruby's coming," Wheezy announced before they all remained on frozen state. Ruby came by them, a glass of water in her hands. With a free hand, she gathered her toys and placed them inside a gold-looking pouch, to give that wedding feel.

"We're going to be at the wedding soon!" Ritz exclaimed excitedly as the toys all crowded together inside the bag while Ruby moved around.

"Thank you, sweetie..." They heard Deb's voice, then they heard loud gulping noises of her downing her water. "Oh, I am so nervous..."

"Obviously..." Daisy's voice chuckled. "Sissy, relax! You're going to get married!"

"But what if Guido has doubts?" Deb exclaimed. "I mean, we met through the fashion line! It's like how celebrities meet, and look how their marriages turn out!"

"Okay, so Bradgelina is hitting some bumps and most likely by 2011 they'll be divorced, but this is different!" Daisy assured her. "You guys are the real thing!"

"Oh, man, I need champagne..." Deb muttered.

"Not before you get married!" Daisy protested.

"Poor lady..." Wheezy muttered in concern.

The toys remained still as the bag they were in moved, indicating Ruby was on the move once more. Then the felt a surface beneath them, indicating Ruby had placed the bag somewhere on a nearby table.

"Maybe I don't want to get married..." Ruby muttered before they heard her footsteps disappear in the distance.

"She's still young..." Gumby said, all the toys remaining in the bag.

"You're never too young to think about getting married!" Ritz chirped.

"Yo, Peep," Purry muttered. "Can you get your cane off my tail?"

"Oh, sorry, Purry," the doll apologized.

"Someone's coming!" Wheezy exclaimed.

The toys immediately quieted down as they heard footsteps enter.

"Ay, mamma mia..." Muttered a male's voice.

"It's Guido..." Lotso whispered.

The Italian model, Deb's groom, paced back in forth in the backroom of the kitchen, going over his lines for his wedding. He was just as nervous and frantic as his bride, and he was worried as ever that she might say no to him at the altar. He placed a giant, opened leather bag below the table as he picked up his cell phone. He muttered in French and bits of Italian to the person on the other line, something about getting his suit cleaned for the tenth time.

He was getting very frantic, he was swinging his free arm around, trying to ward off his anxiety that he didn't realize that he hit Ruby's bag.

And Ritz tumbled down...into Guido's bag.

"Ritz!" Lotso exclaimed quietly as he and the other toys gazed down from inside the bag.

"I'm okay!" Rtiz squeaked quietly, waving up at them.

"Hang on, I'll get ya!" The bear called before he tried to shift himself out of the bag, which was a bit complicated considering how many toys were fitted into space.

Then the bag shifted to the edge and one-by-one the toys tumbled out, joining Ritz. Guido had a _huge _bag.

"Hey, look what I found!" Gumby exclaimed as he dug into one of the inside pockets. "Breath spray! For when he finally smooches his honey of a wife!"

"We're moving!" Bo exclaimed as Guido picked up the bag and immediately closed it before he raced out of the backroom.

"What about Ruby?" Rtiz exclaimed in worry.

"We're all going to meet at the wedding, don't worry, hon," Purry assured her.

Lotso peeked through the tiny opening in the bag to see that Guido was approaching his incredibly nice car. The toys listened as Guido switched to English as he made another call.

"Yeah, Filmore, I'm nervous, too..." The Italian said. "Just please help me if I faint before I make it to the altar...yeah, I'm taking my car. See you there..."

He hung up as he entered his car. He placed his bag on the seat next to him before starting his car. Soon, the vehicle was in motion and the toys found themselves hitching a ride with the groom.

"He has a nice car..." Gumby said quietly to the others before he casted a secret glance at the human.

"Well, he'll be having himself a nice wife as soon as we get to the wedding," Lotso chuckled. He gave a secret thumbs-up toward Guido, who's eyes were focused on the road.

"Oh, the wedding!" Rtiz exclaimed excitedly. She glanced over at Purry and Bo. "You two will be the talk of entire decor!"

"I still can't see why Mr. and Mrs. Smitzy won't lighten up," Gumby said as he leaned his back against the inside of the bag, arms folded. "I mean, what can possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, shoot!" They heard Guido cry out.

And the groom sharply turned on his steering wheel...

**_CRASH!  
__**

**_You can only imagine how disastrous this wedding day is starting out... _**


	5. Wedding Saviors

**_This is where Lotso and others go all 'Woody and the gang' reference! :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Deb looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was in the guest room of the massive church, awaiting for when it was time to walk down that aisle and marry the man of her dreams. Though the day had finally arrived, she still worried that her husband-to-be did not want-to-be...

"Hey, sis," Daisy greeted softly as she poked her head into the room. "You alright?"

Deb gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled and she wore cherry red lipstick with violet eyeshadow. "Yeah..." She said quietly. "I'm okay..."

Daisy gazed at her sister-in-law for a little longer. Then she gave a quiet nod before leaving her in peace. Deb smiled as she left before turning back to the mirror.

"Oh, Guido..." She spoke to her reflection. "I hope you don't leave me standing at the altar..."  
_

Meanwhile, Lotso merged his head from Guido's bag to gaze at what just occurred a few moments ago.

Some driver, obviously drunk from the smell of his breath across from Guido's window, cut the Italian man off on his side of the road. This made Guido swerve at last minute, then having his car crash toward deep into the woods and into a nearby oak tree.

Worriedly, Lotso looked over at Guido. The airbag helped him and there was no blood, but unfortunately, the phone he had been constantly speaking into never left his hand. It somehow flew right at him during the crash and knocked him out, hence it was laying on his shoulder. At least Guido didn't talk into it while driving...

The bear quickly pulled himself out of the bag, then he reached down and helped his friends out one-by-one. Ritz was the first to rush to Guido's aid.

"Oh, no!" She squeaked frantically. "Guido!" She called, not caring if she was breaking the rules. "Guido, please! Please wake up!"

"He's not dead..." Gumby assured her. He gazed at the broken glass on the floor as well as the giant dent left by the oak tree. "Though, his car is worse for wear..."

"Quick, let's get him out of here!" Lotso urged before he jumped unto the man's lap. He reached a hand toward the door and pushed it open.

Purry reached down and snapped Guido's seatbelt open. Gumby and Ritz took ahold of his collar, making sure he would slide gently out of his seat unto the ground. Bo and Wheezy, along with Bo's sheep, brought themselves down unto the leafy ground as they gazed up and watched as Purry nudged her head to gently move Guido. Lotso hopped up and gently grasped the man's hand; Gumby came behind him and they both pulled together to get Guido out of his seat.

In a few moments, Guido was inching out of his seat, Lotso and Gumby pulling at his body while Purry and Ritz pushed from the human's side. Wheezy and Bo's sheep stood where they were as they reached out as the had the man placed gently on them. With much effort, they managed to have his body gently laid out on the ground beside them.

The toys all gathered around Guido, relieved he was alright yet worried of what to do next.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ritz exclaimed.

Lotso picked up the phone from Guido's side, and luckily, the emergency call was in the list of contacts. He pressed a few buttons and awaited for his call to be received.

"Bonjour?" A voice responded on the other line.

"Hey, look..." He began quickly, but carefully not to give away that he was a toy making an emergency call. "Someone's been hurt and he's going to be late for his wedding-"

"Parles-tu francais?" The woman on the other end asked in confusion.

"Can you understand English?" Lotso demanded as the French woman began talking away in French.

Then the voice died out. Lotso looked at the screen to see it say 'PHONE DAMAGE'. Then the screen turned blank.

Lotso sighed in frustration before he turned to the other toys, seeing Ritz rubbing Guido's head in concern. "No one speaks English around here?"

"We're in France," Gumby reminded him. "Little chance some French person would know English."

"What are we going to do?" Bo asked as she gazed back at Guido. "What about Deb? She was already worried about the wedding."

"We just get to the wedding before she worries until her head explodes!" Purry exclaimed before she wrapped her paws around the man's leg. "How far do you think it'll be to drag this dude?"

"We cannot drag Guido!" Lotso protested. "The man's already been bonked on the head! You really want to drag him like this?"

"What else we got, fuzzy?" Purry asked. "We're in the middle of a forest and the only chance we got of calling some help died on us." And she gave the dead phone a swift kick.

Lotso groaned as he closed his eyes, something he usually did whenever he really needed to think hard.

Finally, he gave a loud, hopeless grunt. "Oh! We need a miracle!"

They all jumped when a truck passed by on the road. The driver couldn't notice the crashed car because it was so well-hidden beneath the trees. But then...

Suddenly, something had accidentally fallen from the back of the truck. But the driver didn't notice and kept on driving as the object slid unto the side of the road, toward the presence of the toys.

A motorcycle.

"That looks like a miracle..." Wheezy suggested, his eyes wide.  
_

"Whoo-hoo!" Purry shouted as she on the top of the handlebars while the wind rapidly hit her face.

With a little work, Gumby and Lotso were able to hotwire the motorcycle and make it start. Then the toys worked together to keep Guido perfectly seated and his body leaning forward while being strapped on. Then in no time at all, they were on the road.

"This is how we do it in New York, girl!" Purry laughed as she gazed at Bo's frantic face while she clung unto the handlebar.

"Does anyone even know where the wedding is?" Gumby asked as he used a shoe horn he found in Guido's bag to reach down and press against the gas pedals.

"Beats me..." Lotso responded, taking control of the motorcycle. Over his eyes were Guido's sunglasses; if he was going to be a hero, he could at least look good doing it. "France is a big country."

"Wait, Lotso!" Wheezy exclaimed before he dug into Guido's pocket. "Look!"

In his hand was a wedding invitation.

"He carries his own wedding invitation?" Gumby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everytime I do that catwalk..." Wheezy read. "I think of you."

"Those are his lines!" Rtiz exclaimed. "Oh, how romantic!"

"Give me that!" Gumby said before grabbing the invitation from the toy penguin. He ignored the mushy notes and read over the address.

"I've found the town!" Lotso called as he tightened his grip on rubberbands that were secured over the handlebars so he could better control them.

"It first says to take a right at La Bijoux de Chanel," Gumby began. "What the heck is a Bijoux de Chanel?"

"It's a jewelry store!" Ritz exclaimed before she pointed at a nearby store with the name across its window and jewelry on display.

"Got it!" Lotso called as he made a right.

"Then a few blocks away it says we make a left at Le Pain de Bon," Gumby went on. "There's a place for pain?"

"Look, there it is!" Bo shouted as she pointed toward the nearby shop.

"I don't see people getting hurt..." Gumby muttered as they passed the shop. "But they sure have nice baked goods..."

"What else, Gumby?" Lotso asked as he continued speeding.

"Then it says to go straight..." Gumby went on. "Then we'll be at the church!"

"Oh, goody!" Rtiz exclaimed excitedly.

"We're going to make it!" Purry shouted happily as she smiled down at the bear in shades, which, she had to admit, made him look dangerously more attractive.

Suddenly, something walked itself unto the middle of the road...

"Dog!" Gumby cried as pointed at the hound sniffing on the ground.

Lotso gasped before he yanked on the rubberbands.

They snapped.

"Oh, no..." Lotso muttered.

The toys screamed as they lost control of the motorcycle as it swerved.

Suddenly, it bolted across a nearby ramp...and the next thing the toys knew, they were flying through the air.

"We're going to die!" Rtiz screamed as she clung unto Gumby.

Their motorcycle fell down...and skidded itself to a halt on some boat.

Lotso opened one eye, wondering if he was in Heaven. He gazed at a frantic Purry who's eyes were sealed shut and her body was shaking as she clung onto him.

"Uh, Purry?" He said with a nervous chuckle. "We're alive..."

The stuffed cat opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings before noticing how tightly she was holding him. "Oh!" She exclaimed before letting him go. She laughed nervously.

"Where are we?" Wheezy asked as he walked over to the nearby edge of the boat and gazed at the rapid water beneath them.

"I think this is one of the rivers where boatmen carry couples for romantic nights out," Bo suggested. "It's like a taxi, but on water."

"Can we get this guy on something to lay on?" Lotso asked as he gazed at Guido still laying forward on the motorcycle.

They found a nearby bathing seat and laid him on his back. Thankfully, the boat's crew was nowhere in sight and the control room was below deck.

Lotso sighed as he laid beside the still unconscious Guido, having removed his glasses. He gazed at the man sadly, feeling hopeless.

"What have I done..."

Purry and other toys watched him in concern. She hopped unto Guido's lap and gave the bear an assuring nuzzle with her forehead. "Don't beat yourself up, Yogi..." She told him softly. "You tried..."

Lotso, despite his recent blush of feeling her coat against his, sighed as he gazed at his feline friend. "But trying doesn't seem enough..." He gazed back at Guido, who seemed more like he was asleep. "He's going to miss his wedding, Deb will have a nervous breakdown, and..." He almost seemed teary-eyed in his plastic eyes. "...we'll never see Ruby again."

Purry knew what he meant. Just now had they shown their concern about being separated from Ruby until now; they were too busy worrying about Guido they had forgotten about Ruby once she had realized that her toys were missing.

She gazed at Guido. All the man wanted was to make this special day more special and marry the woman he loved. Now it seemed he might never wake up to see her face at the altar...

Purry said nothing. Instead, she squeezed herself between Lotso and Guido, making herself comfortable as she lay on the seat. Then she nudged herself and Lotso underneath Guido's arm to make it appear as if he were holding them for sleeping buddies.

The other toys watched in confusion. But they followed pace.

Gumby and Ritz climbed up and laid together on Guido's chest. Bo and Wheezy both lay against the man's shoulder. Then Bo's sheep laid against the top of his head.

It was as if they were a growing child who was going to bed and needed his toys to keep him company while he slept.

That was exactly what they were doing.

They all laid with Guido as the ship entered underneath a bridge.  
_

"Where he is?" Deb cried frantically as she dug her fingers into her curls. "The wedding was suppose to start twenty minutes ago!"

"Now calm down..." Daisy assured her. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation to why he's not here at the moment..."

"Oh, no..." Deb choked. "He's left me, hasn't he?"

"What?" Daisy exclaimed. "No! No, he loves you!"

"Does he love me enough?" Deb babbled on as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Mommy..." Ruby said quietly as she gazed up at her mother. In her hands was her golden bag. Empty. "My toys...they're gone..."

Daisy sighed before she reached down and stroked her hair. "Not now, sweetie, you're aunt's losing her mind..."

"I am not losing my mind!" Deb shouted. "I only just lost my groom!"

With a loud shriek of distress, Deb walked out of her room, Daisy and her overwhelmed daughter behind her.

When the bride came out, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, the band began to strike the music. All the guests turned to see the bride...but she didn't walk down toward the altar.

She walked away from it as she headed straight for the doors of the church.

She swung the doors open, scattering pigeons that had taken residence upon the concrete ground. Deb gave an exasperated sigh as she held onto her skirts and walked down the cobblestone steps of the church.

"Deb, please..." Daisy begged as she and Ruby followed behind her, leaving behind confused guests.  
_

Ritz gazed down at Guido sadly before gently stroking his cheek with her tiny hand. The other toys gazed at him, wondering how he would react once he realized he was on some random boat taking him far away from his wedding and his bride.

Suddenly, the man began to stir.

Quickly, the toys froze in their usual posture as the man's eyes slowly opened.

"Where am I?" He muttered as his hands felt something soft. He looked down to see he was holding Lotso, whose face smiled at him. "Hey, aren't you my soon-to-be niece's toys?"  
_

Deb stood on a pier, which was a few yards away from the church. Daisy and Ruby finally caught up to her but she ignored them. Her white gown flapped at the bottom as a slight breeze flew past them. Deb shivered, but she didn't care. Her heart was aching.

"I'm sure he was just running a little late..." Daisy assured her.

But Deb said nothing. Sadness was drawn across her face.

Suddenly, they heard a horn.

"Mommy, look!" Ruby said as she pointed toward a nearby boat heading toward the pier.

"Oh, the shrimp crew..." Deb grunted sarcastically. "I was wondering when the heck they were going to arrive with our cocktail shrimp..."  
_

Guido just gazed at the toys he had found next to him. What were Ruby's toys doing with him? And how did he get here? Didn't he crash his car?

Those questions were quickly pushed aside when he heard crying.

That familiar voice...  
_

Deb was sobbing, her eyeliner running down her cheeks. Daisy and Ruby came and patted her comfortingly.

"The least he could have done was say goodbye before he dumped me..." She sobbed. "Oh, if only I could hear his voice..."

"Deb!"

"Yeah, like that..." Deb sniffled.

Her tear-streaked eyes flew open as soon as she realized whose voice that was. She looked up and saw the boat arriving toward them.

And in it was Guido.

"Guido?" Deb gasped.

"Deb!" Guido called as soon as the boat was parked beside the pier. Holding the toys in his arms, he hopped unto the pier, gazing at his bride.

"Where have you been?" Deb asked quietly, seeing her husband a bit dirty but just as handsome as ever.

"Ay, disaster!" Guido exclaimed. "I go on my way to our wedding! I find myself in a car crash!"

"Car crash?" Deb repeated in shock.

"Next thing I know..." Guido held his arms out to indicate his point. "Here I am! With these toys!"

Ruby's expression turned to a smile to see her toys again, but she refrained from rushing to them as she watched the action between her aunt and Guido.

"But I can come back to those troubles later..." Guido said as he took a step forward and gazed at Deb. "You look beautiful..."

Fresh tears fell from Deb's face as she gave her groom an ever-loving smile. "Oh, Guido!" And she wrapped her arms around him, him visa versa.

His nose pressed against Deb's back, Lotso smiled to himself.  
_

"And by the power invested in me..." The priest concluded as he glanced from Deb to Guido. "I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone in the church clapped as they newly married couple kissed. Lotso and the toys, the had the best seat in the church. They were seated on the communion table, so close to the bride and groom throughout the whole reception. Guido suggested for Ruby's toys to have such a good seat and be the center of attention; he thought there was something magical in them, and it was with that believed magic had Deb and Guido have a wonderful wedding despite the stress and troubles before it.

Somehow, everyone thought he was right.  
_

**_French:_**

**_Parles-tu francais?-Do you speak French?_**

**_bijoux-jewelry._**

**_pain-bread._**

**_One more chapter to go!_**


	6. Au Revoir

**_Finally, last chapter! Hey, happy late Christmas guys! Consider this last chapter a late Christmas gift, considering the ending. ;D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

"Well, I guess this is it..." Lotso sighed before he and the other toys gazed over at the family in the dining room having their farewell brunch.

Today was the day Ruby and her family would go back to New York, meaning the toys only had a few moments with their new friends.

"It sure is, hon," Bo agreed with a hint of sadness in her soft voice.

"Oh, we're going to miss you!" Ritz exclaimed dramatically before she ran over and hugged Both Bo and Wheezy.

"Thanksgiving isn't too far away..." Wheezy assured her, though he gave a sad sigh.

"But still, our time here in France has been interesting..." Purry said with a chuckle, remembering all the trouble they had gone through to save the wedding. She casted a gaze over at Guido and Deb cutting the farewell cake. They looked so happy and totally in love...

She glanced back at Lotso and Bo, smiling and laughing. They looked happy...

"It was great meeting you guys," Lotso told their new friends, his eyes on Bo. "When the time comes for you to visit New York, we will have a heck of a time with playtime."

"You take care, you hear?" Bo told him softly, placing a hand on his arm.

And to Purry's horror...Bo planted a kiss on his cheek.

If the stuffed cat had actual claws, they would be popping out of her paws and she would be growling under her breath. She could not wait until they left this place...

Lotso felt his cheeks turn as bright as his fur. He gave the doll a nervous smile, chuckling like a little boy. "Well, uh..." He rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him. "Thank you..."

"You guys take care, alright?" Deb's voice said. The toys froze as the family came in and the servants took their luggages outside. Ruby still had her golden bag from the wedding, and she came over to the table where she left her toys so they could say 'goodbye' to Bo and Wheezy.

One by one, Ruby placed her toys in. Finally, Purry was left when Ruby placed her bag down and dug into her pockets to search for the Euros she had gotten during her time in France. This gave a little time between the stuffed cat and the shepherd's girl...

"You take care, alright pussycat?" Bo told her with a smile.

Despite her anger and jealousy, Purry managed to bring a smile to her lips, though her left eye was twitching. "Yeah..." She said through gritted teeth. "You, too...

Bo's smile faltered a bit. "And take care of Lotso..."

Purry rolled her eyes at the doll's kind but annoying concerns. "Like I'm not doing that already..."

Though the change in the stuffed cat's voice was surprising, Bo still gave her a delicate smile. "And don't worry..." She said quietly. "Someday he'll realize it..."

That brought Purry's full attention as she gazed at the doll with widened eyes. "Wha-?" But before she could say anything, Ruby picked her up and placed her in the bag with the others.

As Ruby followed her family out, Purry poked her head out just a bit from the opening of the golden bag. She watched as Bo, her sheep, and Wheezy waved farewell to their new friends.

And Bo winked at Purry.

This caught Purry off guard. But the more she thought about it, she wrinkled her whiskers at what was being implied.

That's when she smiled as realization dawned on her face.

And the stuffed cat actually waved back, particularly to Bo, before Ruby boarded the cab and they were now on the road to the airport.  
_

"Well, so how was France?" A toy snake asked as soon as Ruby left her room.

The toys made it back to New York and Ruby had just finished unpacking her clothes and toys as well as souvenirs from France. The remaining toys had gathered around their four friends and bombarded them with questions.

"Well, Slips," Lotso chuckled. "I met this really gorgeous porcelain doll..."

Purry rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But to be honest, she's not really my type..."

That caught Purry's attention as she casted a glance at the stuffed bear. Lotso immediately dropped the subject of Bo as she gazed around the other toys.

"So, how's Sergeant Smiles been keeping you guys?" He asked.

"He's a smiley face ball with an army man attitude..." Slips sighed. "How do you think he's been keeping us?" He chuckled. "Still, we had fun."

"Ten-hut!" Shouted a voice. All eyes turned to see a yellow ball with a smiley face on it bounce toward Lotso.

The smile on the ball turned to a serious frown, which seemed pretty interesting for something manufactured to smile all the time.

"Lotso!" With no arms, the bouncing ball pretended to look as if he was saluting. "The base has been well-protected since your departure. I'm happy to say that no toys have been misplaced."

"At ease, pal," Lotso chuckled as he gave him a salute.

Soon, the toys gone about what they usually did when they were in Ruby's room. Gumby was obviously trying to show off in front of the Polly pocket mini dolls Ruby had gotten for her last birthday, Ritz was having Slips adjust her clock...

This gave Purry and Lotso some alone time.

"So..." Purry began as she lay on her stomach next to Lotso as he sat on Ruby's desk. "No dice with shepherd girl?"

Lotso chuckled. "Well, she was pretty cute, but..."

"But what?" Purry asked carefully.

Lotso rubbed his head. "Something tells me that she ain't the right girl," he said. "I mean, it's like I still need to look around for 'Ms. Perfect', if there even was one..."

Purry rolled her eyes, though she hid her smile. "Well, don't worry, Yogi..." She said with a slightly feminine giggle. "I'm sure you'll find her..."

**_THE END_**


End file.
